shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimiyama Yoi
Introduction Kimiyama Yoi is the musician of The Blood Era Pirates, as well as the fourth one to join after Rodolfo, Chaka and Sakakura, who Yoi shares his past with. Just like Sakakura, Yoi was also working for the underworld, under the alias "Second Enigma", mainly following Sakakura around and helping him in his missions, without making much of a name for himself. Since the work of an assassin never interested him, Yoi decided to become a musician after discovering his talent with the guitar, joining the crew for only two reasons, to become a famous musician and to continue following Sakakura. Appearance Yoi is a 25-year-old man with long, wavy hair. A lightning-bolt-shaped scar crosses the left of his face vertically, from his forehead over his left eye to his jaw. He wears a dark jacket; the right sleeve having the words "AC" and left sleeve "DC" on them, along with a vest, tight pants, and boots. He is often seen changing accessories, starting with rings with different letters on them or skulls, as well as sunglasses of different colors, golden chains, bracelets and even piercings. Personality Yoi generally acts calm, no matter what's happening around him. Unlike his old partner, Sakakura, he rarely acts violent towards anyone else other than his opponents. He also gets along with his crew mates much better, only having some issues with Rodolfo, who's often bothered by his music. The one Yoi gets along the best with is Sakakura, who also represents one of the main reasons he joined the crew in the first place. During a battle, Yoi maintains most of the habits he had as an assassin, such as his tendency to quickly finish off his opponents. He is calculated, carefully analyzes his opponents and never looks down on them. An important trait of Yoi's personality is his fake persona which he uses as a way to either tease his crew mates or his opponents, where he acts high and mighty, considering himself the king of the world because of his music. Abilities and Powers Yoi rarely displays his full power, since he doesn't really take pleasure in battle, unlike the other members of The Blood Era Pirates. However, his title of the "Second Enigma" is enough to make the people familiar with the underworld shake in fear, as his title indicates that he is second only to Sakakura when it comes to his influence. Despite the great political power he holds, Yoi never uses it, leaving his old partner to take care of such problems. When it comes to skill alone, Yoi is on par with people such as Rodolfo, Chaka and Kaiser, but falls short to them on most occasions due to his abilities. The proof of Yoi's skill is his fight against Sasagawa Kenshin's disciple, Katsuo, a fight which ended with both fighters getting knocked unconscious. Yoi has quickly become rusty after quitting his life an assassin, as stated by Sakakura, who went as far as to ask Yoi if he trained at least once in a year, to which Yoi answered that he hasn't. However, when push comes to shove, Yoi becomes the most dependable person in the crew. On every occasion when the opponent seemed to be too much for the captain or Rodolfo to take on, Yoi stepped in to take care of the problem.